


A Rich Revenge

by MissPurplePanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPurplePanda/pseuds/MissPurplePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>- Perché mi hai cercata?<br/>Lui alzò il viso dal bicchiere nel quale stava versando il vino costoso ed accennò un sorriso.<br/>- Mi sei mancata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rich Revenge

A Rich Revenge

 

\- Miss Cavendish, la sua macchina è pronta.

La profonda voce del maggiordomo giunse dalla porta sino alle orecchie di Helen e questa senza nemmeno voltarsi rispose intenta a guardarsi un’ultima volta al grande specchio presente nella sua stanza.

\- Scendo subito.

Pochi secondi ancora e si voltò uscendo dalla porta della sua camera, percorse il corridoio con i muri ornati da vari quadri e raggiunse la scalinata principale. Una figura minuta la raggiunse trotterellando e le si affiancò scendendo i gradini assieme a lei così che il rumore dei tacchi fu duplicato.

\- Uuh dove vai vestita così eh sorellona? Spero non sia una di quelle noiose cene di lavoro, ma direi di no. E poi come mai il blu? E’ un colore che non metti mai.

Un espressione palesemente seccata comparve sul volto della rossa che passando una mano sulla gonna dell’abito blu notte rispose:

\- Dove sto andando non è affar tuo. Piuttosto TU dove hai intenzione di andare conciata in quel modo Valéry?

Chiese senza troppa cortesia squadrando dalla testa ai piedi la sorella minore che le somigliava solo per il colore degli occhi; i capelli biondi semplicemente sciolti portavano lo sguardo a soffermarsi sull’abitino argentato alquanto appariscente che copriva lo stretto indispensabile e nonostante fosse luglio inoltrato non era affatto adeguato.

\- In giro, perché? Cos’ha che non va il mio abbigliamento?

Chiese la più piccola con innocenza mentre si trovavano di fronte al portone dell’abitazione.

\- A parte il farti sembrare una puttana?

La frase colpì Valéry come uno schiaffo in pieno viso e non fece in tempo a ribattere che la sorella ri-portò il suo sguardo arrabbiato verso di lei

\- Se quando torno scopro che sei uscita così è meglio che non ti disturbi a tornare.  
Anna! Falla cambiare!

La cameriera scattò al richiamo della padrona e si avvicinò alla biondina esortandola a seguirla mentre questa continuava a guardare gli occhi azzurri della sorella, non poteva esserne sicura ma le pareva che oltre tutta quella rabbia ci fosse preoccupazione, nervosismo... possibile?  
Tuttavia non appena la biondina sparì oltre la porta del salone Helen uscì e, salita in auto, si allontanò da Villa Cavendish. Per quella sera aveva rifiutato l’autista, aveva bisogno solo di se stessa. Una semplice domanda continuava ad assillarla da tempo: Perché aveva accettato l’invito? Avrebbe potuto semplicemente ignorare quella lettera e continuare la sua noiosa e monotona vita senza intoppi invece aveva accettato e da giorni si preparava a quell’incontro, ma in fondo c’era solo un motivo per cui l’aveva fatto no? Vendetta.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Mise a fuoco ciò che aveva di fronte e si accorse di essere arrivata al ristorante ‘Black Rose’, aveva percorso tante volte le strade dell’affollata Atlantic City che vi era arrivata senza accorgersene.  
Un uomo con una divisa rossa si avvicinò all’auto aprendo la portiera ed una volta che Helen fu scesa prese le chiavi per portare la Rolls Royce nera al parcheggio. La ragazza prese un respiro profondo, passò una mano sulla coscia destra sentendo l’oggetto che stava nella sua giarrettiera e messa su un espressione relativamente seria oltrepassò la porta trovandosi in un elegante locale molto illuminato ed un signore in abiti da maggiordomo le si avvicinò.

\- Il suo nome prego

\- Sono Helen Cavendish

Rispose lei osservandosi attorno senza trovare l’oggetto della sua ricerca.

\- Oh lei è l’ospite di Mr Wilson! La prego di seguirmi.

Con un vago senso di disagio la rossa seguì l’uomo, ancora non aveva metabolizzato l’idea di essere lì per Quello. Con l’uomo a farle strada superò il salone costellato da tavoli e raggiunse una saletta poco più piccola che ospitava giusto due tavoli distanziati tra loro da una modesta pista da ballo. Il tavolo sulla sinistra della stanza era occupato da un ragazzo ed una ragazza con i medesimi capelli chiari ed entrambi guardavano la nuova arrivata con curiosità; all’altro tavolo c’era Lui. I corti capelli scuri, gli occhi beffardi e la sigaretta tra le labbra; nonostante fossero passati quattro anni non era cambiato molto. Indossava un elegante completo nero ed era in piedi con un vago sorriso di trionfo.

\- Helen, sapevo saresti venuta. E poi l’ho sempre detto io che il blu ti sta d’incanto

Disse lui con un inchino esagerato e con un cenno della mano la invitò a sedere.

\- Roy, avrei mai potuto deluderti?

Gli rispose la rossa ironica e prese posto ad un lato del tavolo incontrando subito gli occhi grigio-azzurri del ragazzo.

\- Piuttosto sono curiosa: com’è la vita da reietto? Dev’essere ben complicato vivere con la consapevolezza di essere odiato da una delle famiglie più potenti d’America no?

\- Si può dire che non mi ha creato poi molti problemi una volta trasferitomi in Europa.

Se si era trasferito in Europa perché ora era lì? Perché l’aveva cercata dopo tanto tempo? Lei viveva bene senza la sua costante presenza. Certo aveva spesso pensato a lui ma non sapendo dove si trovava riusciva a vivere in armonia con se stessa e con gli altri.

\- Champagne? E’ il tuo preferito.

Ecco che ri-cominciava a ricordare le piccole cose come aveva fatto prima alludendo al colore del suo abito; Helen non lo sopportava, nemmeno lei aveva dimenticato i suoi gusti ed altre piccolezze, però ricordarle le faceva solo male.

\- Perché mi hai cercata?

Lui alzò il viso dal bicchiere nel quale stava versando il vino costoso ed accennò un sorriso.

\- Mi sei mancata.

Una risposta così diretta e forse sincera che colse Helen di sorpresa. Ma cosa gli era passato per il cervello a quell’imbecille?! Era ovvio che c’era qualcosa sotto. La giovane donna si riprese e storse il naso e gli rispose:

\- Immagino.

\- Sai, un uccellino mi ha detto che non hai smesso di ballare e che sei diventata ancora più brava di quanto possa ricordare.

Il cambiare discorso così all’improvviso era proprio da lui. La rossa poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo ed il mento sui dorsi delle mani per poi rispondere lui.

\- Beh il tuo uccellino non mente.

\- Allora balliamo. Un tango?

Lei prese la sua mano e lo seguì al centro della sala dove si sentì estremamente osservata; i due biondi che stavano all’altro tavolo la osservavano, ma la ragazza sembrava più gelosa che curiosa. Roy fece un cenno alla piccola orchestra e l’inconfondibile melodia di ‘Reflejo de luna’ riempì la stanza. Helen si ritrovò col proprio corpo premuto su quello del moro e con lui ballava, per poco sperò che quell’attimo durasse per sempre; la sua vicinanza la faceva sentire bene ed al sicuro nonostante tutto.  
Le ultime note precedettero il silenzio, era finito troppo in fretta.. ma era giunto il momento. “Ora o mai più” si disse la rossa mentalmente e portò la mano destra all’oggetto nascosto dalla gonna.

\- Spero la tua amichetta capirà di non dover essere gelosa di me.

E dopo aver parlato, con una freddezza mostruosa, conficcò il piccolo pugnale lucente esattamente sotto l’ultima costola di Roy. Lui per la prima volta dal’inizio della serata parve sorpreso e si accasciò a terra per riprendere fiato. Le altre persone nella stanza erano troppo scioccate per fare qualcosa e restarono lì ad osservare Helen che si riprendeva il pugnale intriso di sangue e prendeva le sue cose per poi andarsene.

\- Tra dieci minuti sverrà, ti conviene portarlo in ospedale alla svelta uccellino.

Così si rivolse alla bionda che ora stava accanto a Roy senza sapere cosa fare. Raggiunse il parcheggio e con calma eccessiva entrò nella sua auto buttando il pugnale insanguinato su di un panno che stava nel sedile accanto a lei, chiuse gli occhi portando la testa indietro e strinse le mani sul volante sino a far sbiancare le nocche. Lacrime silenziose le rigarono le guance, chiunque la conoscesse l’avrebbe capito solo in quel momento che anche lei aveva sentimenti umani.

**Author's Note:**

> *L'angolo di L*
> 
> Halo. Ho deciso di lasciarvi il dubbio riguardo alle condizioni di Roy e chissà che un giorno non decida di finirla. Spero piaccia. Grazie a chiunque legga.
> 
> Un unicorno,  
> ~MissL


End file.
